


Drunk Illusion

by Sibuya



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: 18+, Alcohol, Gadget gets super wasted, Gay, Hook-Up, M/M, Partying, Post-War, Sonic Forces, ons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 05:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sibuya/pseuds/Sibuya
Summary: The resistance won, and they deserve nothing less than a full-blown celebration for their troubles. Gadget tangoes with an uninvited guest





	Drunk Illusion

The resistance no longer needed to resist anything; after 6 months of struggle and strife, they finally came out on top when the world's renowned blue blur was saved from imprisonment.

With Infinite defeated, they were able to make quick work of Eggman's mechs. It had been a week since the cumulation of the war, and to all the resistance member's excitement, Sonic had arranged a celebration for the weekend. Mobius had suffered more than any of the other times that Eggman had invoked a plan for world domination and destruction. They deserved some time to relax and have fun before going back to business fixing the damage.

Thanks to the blue hedgehog's popularity, and civilian mobian gratitude, they were granted free use of a luxury hotel that had only sustained exterior damage.

Gadget had never experienced intoxication before, and nobody would have considered that maybe the open bar shouldn't have been so, well… open. The mobians that were making everyone drinks had a knack for masking the taste of the alcohol. It also didn't help that the rookie was very predisposed to sugary drinks as it stood. He'd never had the opportunity to experience a party involving alcohol, and he was excited to overdo it and regret everything the next morning.

He stumbled around, over-enthusiastically fist bumping anyone within arm's reach, before making it to the dance floor where the chaotix were doing a surprisingly good job as DJ's. A few of the soldiers he was more familiar with stopped him in his tracks.

“It's little rookie! Glad to see you're actually out having fun.”

The duck handed him two Chaos Coolers.

“But you can't pass through here without two shotgunned empty cans! So drink up buddy!”

The other mobian, a chimpanzee, flashed a key. Gadget didn't know what shotgunning was, so he held the can out questioningly. Both soldiers laughed.

“You stab the can, crack it open and go to town! We're just kidding though, we won't keep you.”

Gadget grabbed the key, punctured his can, and cracked it open. He realized why he had to 'go to town' immediately, and knocked it back in 15 seconds. He repeated the action with the second can, and gasped before letting out a loud hiccup. He hadn't let too much leak onto the floor, to everyone's surprise. The red canine stuck his tongue out at his two acquaintances, who stared wide-eyed. They whooped as he ambled off in uneven strides.

Crowds of mobians were letting loose, and he squeezed himself in like a tetromino to join the wild dancing. Gadget migrated throughout the mass with all the elegance that a wasted being could muster, and changed his style to match whatever mobian he was currently socializing with. Figuring he needed to get another drink or five, he began to make his way to an edge, only to have a pair of hands clutch his hips before he made it out. Surprised but more than willing to dance a bit longer, he didn't fight the grip. He could easily admit that he was interested in partaking in some of the dirty dancing that others were doing anyway. The drunk wolf was pulled further into the throng of resistance members.

Gadget let out a small yelp when his mystery dance partner ground himself against the wolf's bottom. One of the hands moved to cross over the red canine's chest, while the other roved across his stomach to press their bodies together. He dropped his head back against the other mobian's chest, who leaned forward to lock their lips together. Shocked but also adaptive, Gadget tried his best to engage in a tongue battle. It ended quickly as they fell into a rhythm that had the crimson wolf bent in all sorts of risqué positions. He felt on top of the world, and he was having more fun than he thought he would. He turned around to see the face of his dance partner, only for his vision to glitch out for a moment. Gadget stumbled before making his way out of the crowd faster than his brain could register, and ran right into someone prickly.

“Ah! Sooorry there- oh! Heyyya Silv!”

Silver raised a brow ridge before putting his hands on the wolf's shoulders to stop him from teetering.

“You are absolutely smashed, dude. I thought you'd be one of those people who sips Chaos Cola in the corner all night. Why are you running around?”

Gadget's eyes went off in two different directions for a moment before they refocused.

“Uuuum… haha~ I was dancing with someone and then my dumb ass thought it was Infinite! I feel soooo stupid now.”

The telekinetic hedgehog snorted.

“Rookie you're not dumb, you're just too drunk for your own good. You should probably go sober up a bit, and come back later. It hasn't hit you yet, but ooooh man are you gonna be feeling sick later.”

Gadget, knowing the hedgehog had a point, nodded before wandering off in what he was pretty sure was the direction of the bedrooms. He recalled the commander saying that hotel rooms were free for all, so all he had to do was find one that was unoccupied and snag the key. Opening a door at random greeted him with the sight of two mobians, which his beer goggles could only identify as pink and green, very preoccupied on the bed. He closed the door as quietly as he could and continued, hoping that anyone else who was hooking up would at least lock the door.

Luck was on his side as he happened upon a vacant room. He locked the door to officially claim it as his, and flopped onto the bed. It was fairly comfortable, but he wasn't surprised since the civilians went out of their way to grant them the best amenities currently available.

Laying there for a few minutes had the wolf quickly feeling the consequences of binge drinking. He bolted upright and made it to the washroom just in time to empty some of his stomach's contents. Feeling gross, the groggy canine shed his clothing and accessories to take a quick shower. He still wanted to go back, but knew he was already overdoing it.

He shook himself dry and slugged back onto the bed to lay spread eagle, with intent to sober up a bit before returning. It was only just past midnight; a party this significant would likely go all night. Just as he found himself in a comfortable doze, a ghost of a touch brushed his thighs. Puzzled, he drew his eye ridges together. The window was probably open, which was fine with him - his fur was thick and meant for colder temperatures, meaning he suffered all summer. But the touch persisted, and he cracked an eye open.

Again, his vision distorted in a red haze. He really did overdo the binge drinking, because standing at the foot of his bed just centimetres away from his dangling legs, was Infinite. The rookie rapidly shook his head, and his vision returned to a normal drunken blur. Even though he'd thrown up, he was so trashed that his body wasn't listening to his brain. He wasn't sure if he was awake or had passed out and was experiencing a vivid dream.

“You sure overdid yourself.”

Definitely a dream. There was no way that someone else, let alone Infinite, was in the room. He was just being paranoid. He ignored the vaguely familiar dream voice and lolled his head to the side. The red wolf realized that it may be more real than he wanted to admit when he felt gloved hands grab his ankles. He was dragged towards the end of the bed, and his knees were pressed forward against his body. He couldn't even be arsed to look up; his head felt heavier than an anvil. Despite that, it shot up immediately when he felt something hot and wet press against his exposed tail hole.

“W-what in Chaos?!”

Again, all he could see was red. It dissipated a moment later to reveal a dark-furred canine between his bent legs. Two mismatched eyes oozing sensuality fixed themselves on his own. Gadget now knew that the invasion of his derrière was from this male's tongue. He dropped back onto the bed and groaned when a wave of dizziness washed over him. The other canine hummed.

“You don't need to think or do anything… not that you're really capable of it. Hahaha…”

The red canine moaned as the tongue continued its exploration, and dipped inside his hole. His bare toes curled. It felt really good, and from what he could see through his beer goggles, the guy going down on him was really attractive - he wasn't going to complain. Gadget flinched when something much firmer than a tongue made a home in his rump, and rubbed against his inner walls. The mouth tonguing his tail hole moved to stimulate his groin. It was like a massage he never knew he needed, but he was feeling overwhelmed and scared.

“Aah… Where arrrre you going withhh this?”

The heterochromic canine hummed, sending a high voltage of pleasure through Gadget's core.

“You danced so seductively, but left in such a hurry. Did you not enjoy it?”

He stared at the ceiling for a moment, and managed to connect half of the dots.

“Mmmh… that was youuu I grinded on?! Hmm... haha~ that was supa fun…”

The hand holding Gadget's legs forward let go to caress his cheek.

“Indeed it was; you are a beauty. Would you care to take the fun a step further?”

The crimson wolf tilted his head from side to side on the bed, trying to find a con. The guy seemed a little weird, especially to have just jumped his bones like that, but at least he was asking now. He must have been in this room first, and hadn't locked it like everyone else seemed to be doing. He did tell himself he was gonna be wild at this party, and this definitely constituted as such.

“Yaaa okay then. Just - not rough! I'm uhhh - the holy virgin of virgins~”

The dark-furred canine burst out in laughter, before crouching down to continue his ministrations on the wolf's nether regions. Gadget's shaft quickly revealed itself, and it was envelopped in an eager mouth. The coarse tongue left no part of it untouched. The red canine kneaded the sheets on either side of him and groaned in pleasure. A lubricated finger made its way back inside him, but he barely noticed. It worked him loose, before a second one was added. It was intrusive enough for Gadget to notice the slight sting, but his bed partner sensed his discomfort right away, and nursed his cock with fervor. Too soon for his liking, the mouth and fingers extracted themselves.

“You are sufficiently prepared.”

The long-maned mobian stood up to reposition himself, and tuck the wolf's legs in for full access to his pert derrière. He pressed his member against the eagerly twitching pucker, and slowly slid inside. Gadget was surprised at the lack of pain - he'd thought it would start out feeling unpleasant. Once his bed partner was fully seated, he held still to let the wolf adjust, but Gadget was feeling impatient.

“Hmmmkay doooo it already… eesh.”

A snort was heard from above him before he felt the cock slide out, and hilt itself again. The crimson canine howled at the foreign but welcome pleasure. He had to anchor himself down by digging his claws into the sheets when the dark-furred mobian also became impatient, and increased the pace. Gadget, having no endurance, began crying out candidly. A small line of drool trickled from his mouth and his expression scrunched up.

“A-aaah I'm done fooooor! Chaosss!”

His bed partner, without pulling out, flipped him over and bent his ass in the air. Gadget bit down on a pillow as he was worked like a piston. There was something inside him that felt unreal when it was touched. The other canine's mouth latched onto the wolf's scruff as they rode each other to climax. His orgasm hit him like a battering ram, and he felt a grunt against his neck as the dark-furred mobian also let himself release. Gadget felt the organ pulsing inside him, and wondered if he should have told the guy to pull out. He decided he was too inebriated to care.

Eventually, the long-maned mobian removed himself out and off of the red wolf. Gadget rolled onto his side. Opening his eyes had him experiencing that same aggravating red haze - again, Infinite stood next to him.

“Having such a thorough sampling of you has ridden the bitter taste of defeat from my palate… I hope you enjoyed all facets of this celebration tonight, rookie…”

Gadget was still too inebriated to acknowledge the parting words. He had sobered up a bit, but ended up falling asleep from the buzz of alcohol anyway.

* * *

The sunlight burning through his eyelids told him that he'd slept through at least part of the morning. The crimson canine worked up the courage to open his eyes, and groaned. He was extremely dehydrated. A short glance to his side had him thanking the owner of the hotel - on the nightstand, was a complimentary bottle of spring water. Finishing it off, he sat up and cringed. Why did it feel like he fell on his ass? He probably did, knowing how clumsy he tended to be. He only remembered snippets of the night, meaning he probably blacked out. Another thing he wasn't surprised about, considering he'd never drank other than having a beer with his dad in the backyard a few times.

“… _ taste of defeat … celebration tonight, rookie _…”

He abruptly stood up at the fragment of memory. Holy mother of Chaos, he hooked up with Infinite!

… No, he was being paranoid. He hooked up with a resistance member. Facepalming, he limped to the shower to clean himself up. He felt ten shades of stupid; something like that would never happen. He would have been murdered partway through. Infinite was defeated, and he wouldn't get any satisfaction from crashing a party.

“Alright Gadget, you had your wild night. No more of that. Who knows how many people saw you acting like an idiot! Yeesh… they would send me to an asylum if I told them that baloney.”

He laughed to himself as he finished getting ready and headed out for breakfast.


End file.
